Unwanted Hero
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Kyuhyun menolong seorang yeoja yang ingin bunuh diri, namun akhirnya justru mendapatkan makian dari yeoja itu. Kyumin ff. GS. chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

_**warning : gaje, aneh, typho, GS, alur kecepatan, tata bahasa dan diksi mungkin tak sesuai EYD, detail cerita kurang mendalam dll**_

**_saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan Shinee_**

**_semua cast bukan milik saya, akan tetapi cerita ff ini punya saya_**

**_dilarang copy paste, atau mencuri ide dari ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini_**

**_a kyumin ff_**

* * *

**UNWANTED HERO**

* * *

Yeoja itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Susah payah menelan salivanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Memandang nanar ke arah derasnya aliran air di bawah sana. Arus kuat dan suara alirannya yang keras membuat nyalinya kembali menciut. Ditatapnya sekeliling tempatnya berdiri, terlihat beberapa yeoja dan namja setengah baya yang berteriak-teriak memintanya mengurungkan niat, meskipun nyatanya gelombang bunyi yang sampai di gendang telinga yeoja itu hanya samar-samar, kalah dengan derasnya aliran sungai. Mata jernihnya yang berbentuk seperti mata rubah nan cantik itu kembali memandang berkeliling, menyisir wajah demi wajah yang ada di sekitarnya. Sejurus kemudian tatapannya berubah kesal. Sepertinya seseorang yang diharapkannya ada di antara kerumunan itu tidak kunjung tiba. Bibir shape M itu kemudian mengerucut, membentuk bentuk imut yang membuat wajah manisnya terlihat menggemaskan

"Aish ... dasar pabboya appa dan eomma." sebuah umpatan lolos dari bibir yeoja itu. Tangannya berkacak di pinggang. Terus berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Sungmin ah ... jangan nak ... jangan nekat." sebuah suara namja setengah baya, lengkap dengan efek toa terdengar tidak asing di telinga yeoja muda itu.

"Baby Minnie, bunuh diri itu bukan solusi, appa dan eomma mempunyai alasan kuat untuk menunda membelikan mobil itu, bukankah Minnie belum cukup umur untuk menyetir, alangkah baiknya kalau menunggu kau mempunyai SIM terlebih dulu." ucap suara yeoja stetengah baya yang juga menggunakan toa untuk mengeraskan volume suaranya agar terdengar sampai di tempat yeoja muda itu berada.

"Benar Minnie ah, bagaimana kalau sementara Minnie meminjam mobil eonnie kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan, atau mungkin Minnie mau meminjam perhiasan-perhiasan eonnie, itu juga boleh, asal kau jangan nekat ne!" suara yeoja lain yang terdengar lebih muda mencoba meruntuhkan tekad yeoja yang mereka panggil dengan nama Minnie itu.

Terlihat Sungmin mencibir, menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil memandang remeh ke arah rombongan kecil yang barusaja datang ke dalam kerumunan itu.

"Aish ... kenapa kau keras kepala Min, dan hah... bagaimana kau bisa berdiri di tempat yang berbahaya seperti itu?" kesal sang appa ditengah kefrustasiannya melihat penolakan dari puteri bungsunya itu.

"Tolong panggilkan TIM SAR, atau polisi. Tolong turunkan puteri kami dari atas tiang penyangga jembatan itu ...hiks.." sang eomma pun mulai menangis.

"Kami sudah menelpon TIM SAR, ahjumma. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang." seorang yeoja muda berseragam pegawai kantoran menyahut dengan wajah yang tak kalah tegang.

"Ah, tapi bagaimana kalau Minnie keburu nekat dan melompat ke sungai itu eomma, appa? Dia bisa mati." kali ini sang eonnie yang menyahut.

"Minnie ah, bagaimana kalau kami belikan mobil saat usiamu genap 17 tahun nanti?" rayu sang appa sambil berharap-harap cemas.

Mereka menunggu beberapa saat, hingga gelengan tegas itu kembali ditunjukkan oleh sang yeoja muda.

Seorang namja muda yang tengah asyik mengendarai sepeda gunungnya terlihat tertarik melihat kerumunan itu. Ia menghentikan sepeda itu, kemudian menghampiri kerumunan orang yang kian lama kian bertambah jumlahnya. Setelah bertanya kepada beberapa orang perihal apa yang terjadi di sana, dengan tenang namja itu berjalan menuju tiang penyangga jembatan, sedikit merayap dan berjalan dengan susah payah. Memanjat baja-baja berkait itu dengan hati-hati. Menalikan tali untuk membantunya melancarkan aksi. Menghampiri si yeoja yang tengah berdiri dengan gelisah di sana.

Sang yeoja terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan orang yang tidak dia duga-duga. Terlihat sebuah perbincangan kecil, sang yeoja berkali-kali menggeleng, namun sang namja terlihat tak mau kalah. Dan entah bagaimana prosesnya, saat terlihat posisi yeoja itu cukup aman, namja itu akhirnya menangkap tubuh sang yeoja. Terlihat sang yeoja meronta kecil, tapi tenaga yeoja itu kalah kuat. Akhirnya yeoja itu pasrah digendong oleh namja itu. Pelan-pelan namja itu kembali menuruni baja-baja berkait yang merintang di bawahnya. Dengan lincah ia berhasil melakukan semua itu tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Merayap dan berjalan dengan susah payah.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya namja itu berhasil membawa yeoja bernama Minnie dengan semangat sampai ke tempat yang aman.

"Ah, lepaskan aku pabo! Dasar orang gila, orang sinting, namja tidak waras, kurang kerjaan." umpat Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang namja penolongnya dengan wajah sangat-sangat kesal. Sementara sang namja hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ada perasaan kesal terhadap yeoja itu, namun sepertinya sedang berusaha ia netralisir. Sementara terdengar nada kelegaan dari kerumunan yang sedari tadi mengikuti adegan heroik namja muda itu, beberapa dari mereka bahkan terang-terangan memuji aksi sang namja muda.

"Minnie ah, kau selamat sayang ... hiks ..." sang eomma menghapiri putri bungsunya kemudian memeluknya dengan wajah yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan wajah putrinya yang cemberut dengan kening ditekuk dan bibir dipoutkan.

"Minnie chagi jangan dulangi lagi ne ... " sang appa ingin ikut memeluk putrinya, namun sang puteri telah lebih dulu menghindar, hingga pelukan itu hanya mengenai tempat kosong.

"Minnie ah ... eonnie tadi takut sekali..." kali ini giliran eonnie yang mencoba memeluknya, namun sekali lagi Sungmin menghindar.

"Pokoknya aku benci appa, eomma dan eonnie, dan juga kau namja menyebalkan. Awas saja kau. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu sebagai orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku." gerutu Sungmin kemudian berlalu dari kerumunan itu.

"Mau ke mana lagi Minnie ah?" tanya sang eomma sambil berlari kecil mengejar putrinya yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Hah... bocah itu memang selalu kekanakan Appa."

"Sana, susul mereka Chullie ah!" titah sang Appa.

"Minnie benar-benar jagonya merepotkan." gumam sang eonnie, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari kecil mengikuti dongsaeng dan eommanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mianhe, karena semuanya sudah beres, saya mohon diri ahjussi." namja penyelamat yang sejak tadi diacuhkan oleh keluarga yeoja yang sudah diselamatkannya pun angkat bicara.

"Ah, gomawo-gomawo ... mianhe, saya sejak tadi belum sempat berterimakasih kepada anda. Saya Lee Jin Ki, kalau boleh tahu, sipa namamu Nak?"

"Cho Kyu Hyun imnida. Tidak perlu berterimakasih ahjussi, saya hanya melakukan apa yang saya bisa." namja muda itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ini kartu nama saya, dan ini, cek ini tolong diterima." Namja setengah baya bernama Lee Jn Ki itu menyerahkan kartu namanya, kemudian menuliskan beberapa digit angka pada cek kosong yang ia ambil dari saku jasnya.

"Tidak ahjussi, saya menolong dengan ikhlas." Kyuhyun menolak pemberian namja setengah baya itu dengan halus.

"Ambillah, atau ini kurang banyak. Ah, ini, ini cek kosong, isi saja sesuai yang kau inginkan." Lee Jin Ki kembali menyerahkan selembar cek kosong kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak menerima ucapan terima kasihku." Jinki terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau masih kuliah atau sudah bekerja nak?" tanya Jinki sesaat kemudian.

"Saya masih kuliah dan kebetulan bekerja part time di sebuah apotek." tutur Kyuhyun menjawab pertanayaan ahjussi setengah baya itu.

"Kalau begitu, apakah besok sore kau ada waktu?"

"Ehm... jam lima saya free ahjussi, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

" Tolong, dataanglah ke rumahku, aku ingin mengobrol panjang denganmu. Oiya, alamatku ada di kartu nama itu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening, ia belum mengiyakan, namun juga tidak menolak permintaan namja setengah baya di hadapannya.

"Kau mau kan Nak, oke, gomawo sebelumnya. Aku pamit dulu ya." ahjussi itu pun pergi dengan seenaknya, tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan keluarga kecil itu.

* * *

**ah, akhir-akhir ini susah sekali menemukan KM moments ... padahal saya kangen sekali ngeliat mereka berdua bersama, walaupun sekedar hanya saling pandang saja ... *malah curhat ...wkwkk* **

**adakah yang berminat untuk membaca lanjutan ff ini? kalau ada tolong beri ff ini review, beri saya masukan, beri saya semangat ... **

**atas reviewnya saya ucapkan terima kasih**

**thanKYU**


	2. Chapter 2

_**warning : gaje, aneh, typhosss (saking banyaknya), GS, alur kecepatan, tata bahasa dan diksi mungkin tak sesuai EYD, detail cerita kurang mendalam dll**_

**_saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, TVXQ, JYJ, SNSD, SM The Ballads, dll  
_**

**_semua cast bukan milik saya, akan tetapi cerita ff ini punya saya_**

**_dilarang copy paste, atau mencuri ide dari ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini_**

**_a kyumin ff_**

* * *

**UNWANTED HERO**

* * *

"Ya ... sampai kapan kalian akan bermain berdua dan mengacuhkan aku di sini?" sewot yeoja imut bermarga Lee yang duduk di sisi sebuah sofa panjang. Bibir shape M nya kini sudah terpout sempurna, lengkap dengan pandangan kesal dan kening yang ditekuk rapat.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari. Kau pikir kami senang menampungmu yang sedang marah-marah seperti itu?" jawab seorang namja yang ada di sana.

"Hei, monster kulkas, kau sudah berani denganku ya?" yeoja manis itu beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri namja jangkung yang masih setia duduk di depan layar LED 32 inch nya, asyik bermain PS dengan yeoja lain yang ada di sana.

"Changmin oppa, sabar. Jangan buat Minnie eonnie tambah emosi. Dan Minnie eonnie, tolong jangan marah-marah lagi. " yeoja yang menjadi lawan bermain PS namja bernama Changmin itu mencoba menenangkan namja itu.

"Ah, sudahlah aku mau makan saja. Hyunnie chagi, kau saja yang menemani Sungmin." Changmin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju dapur, surga makanan baginya.

"Minnie eonnie, mianhe. Maafkan Changmin oppa ne."

"Huh ... kalau bukan namjachingumu, pasti dia sudah kuhajar Seohyunnie." Sungmin mengambil stick PS yang ditinggalkan Changmin dan mulai memencet-mencet tombol di sana dengan asal.

"Sebenarnya eonnie ada masalah apa? Daritadi kutanya hanya cemberut saja." yeoja bernama Seohyun itu meneguk jus jeruk yang sudah tinggal setengahnya.

"Masalah lama Seohyunnie, masalah mobil." Sungmin masih 'asyik' memencet tombol-tombol stik itu, namun kali ini dengan lebih kasar.

Mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, Seohyun hanya tersenyum. Yeoja yang berumur setahun lebih muda dari Sungmin itu terkadang justru mempunyai pikiran yang lebih dewasa dari Sungmin.

"Kurasa memang belum saatnya eonnie mempunyai mobil sendiri. Bukankah enam bulan lagi eonnie genap 17 tahun. Pasti nanti di usia itu eonnie akan dibelikan mobil oleh Jinki samchon dan Keybum imo." hibur Seohyun, mengelus lengan Sungmin lembut, memberi kekuatan.

"Tapi masalahnya, aku butuh mobil itu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat yeoja bernama Kim Jae Joong itu kembali menjadi idola dan digilai semua namja di sekolahku, terlebih..." ucapan Sungmin terhenti, air mukanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Terlebih apa eonnie? Eonnie menyuka seseorang?" tanya Seohyun semakin antusias.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Matanya memandang ragu kepada Seohyun.

"Ceritakan saja eonnie, siapatahu aku atau mungkin Changmin oppa bisa membantu." senyum teduh Seohyun membuat Sungmin yakin untuk menceritakan masalah paling pribadi yang sudah lama ia simpan rapat di dalam hatinya itu kepada sahabat massa kecilnya yang sudah hampir 14 tahun berteman dengannya. Ya, Seohyun dan Sungmin memang sudah berteman selama itu. Dimulai ketika mereka berdua dulu tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama. Sungmin yang kesepian karena Heechul selalu sibuk sendiri dengan teman-teman sebayanya kemudian mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Seohyun yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Darisana merekapun mulai akrab. Bahkan setelah kepindahan keluarga Sungmin ke rumah yang lebih luas, ia dan Seohyun masih menjalin kontak dan terkadang saling mengunjungi. Hingga Seohyun pun berpacaran dengan salah satu namja yang tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama dengan Seohyun, Shim Chang Min, tetap tidak menghalangi kedekatan Sungmin dan Seohyun.

"Hah...Kau masih ingat dengan namja yang bernama Jung Yun Ho?" buka Sungmin. Seohyun terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"Ah, namja paling tampan di sekolah eonnie. Incaran semua yeoja itu?" ucap Seohyun antusias.

"Ne...namja itu juga merupakan namja yang eonnie sukai." Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Dia adalah namja yang nyaris sempurna. Tampan, cerdas, berbadan atletis, kaya. Dan kau tahu Hyunnie, di sekolah eonnie begitu banyak yeoja yang cantik, kaya, cerdas dan bertubuh indah. Dengan susah payah, eonnie selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang tebaik dibandingkan yeoja-yeoja itu. Menjadi yeoja yang paling diakui di penjuru sekolah, dan itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Hingga, ditahun kedua eonnie bersekolah di sana, akhirnya eonnie mendapatkan apa yang eonnie mau. Tinggal sedikit lagi eonnie mendapatkan Yunho oppa, jika saja yeoja itu tidak datang di sekolah eonnie." Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Maksud eonnie, yeoja bernama Kim Jae Joong itu?"

"Ne, dia murid pindahan dari Jepang. Wajahnya...ya ... sebenarnya standar, tapi mereka bilang dia sangat cantik. Dia juga bisa dibilang ya ... tidak bodoh ... puteri pemilik salah satu perusahaan perhiasan terbesar di Asia. Dan juga sudah mempunyai mobil sendiri. Dan itulah masalahnya. Ternyata Yunho oppa sangat menyukai yeoja mandiri. Yeoja yang ke mana-mana tidak perlu di antar supir pribadi sepertiku. Ah ... kesal rasanya kalau mengingat ini. Hanya karena mobil aku kalah dari yeoja itu. Yeoja itu memang sudah genap 17 tahun sekarang, makanya dia sudah membawa mobil sendiri kemana-mana. Huh ... ingin rasanya menjambak-jambak rambut yeoja itu."

PRAK

"Ya...Lee Sung Min, apa yang kau lakukan pada stik PS ku ..." marah Changmin melihat benda kesayangannya dibanting dengan sadis oleh yeoja Lee itu.

"Kenapa, tidak kau tidak terima Changmin ah? Kalau begitu, besok kuganti, kalau perlu dengan stik yang lebih bagus dari ini."

PRAK

"Eonnie, kenapa stik pasangannya kau banting juga?" tanya Seohyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Dasar yeoja gila, pokoknya aku minta ganti sekarang juga." Changmin semakin kesal dengan ulah Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya menyeringai dan terlihat puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu. Rasanya sudah sedikit lega bisa membanting stik mu itu Min." Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan Changmin dan Seohyun di sana.

"Hati-hati di jalan eonnie." ucap Seohyun.

"Jangan pernah kembali kemari lagi." kali ini Changmin yang berucap kesal.

-JOY-

Sementara di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang agak kumuh, seorang namja muda nampak sedang memarkirkan sepeda gunungnya di halaman yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Kyu oppa sudah pulang..." sambut seorang yeoja kecil berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun yang menghambur menghampiri sang oppa yang sudah berjongkok dan siap menyambut pelukan sayang dari yeodongsaengnya.

"Ehm...Jino sudah wangi, sudah mandi ne?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghirup wangi khas anak-anak dari tubuh dongsaengnya.

"Ne oppa… tadi Jino juga sudah memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Lihat oppa, bersih kan." Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling memastikan ucapan dongsaeng kecilnya itu.

"Daebak ... Jino semakin pintar saja." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut yeodongsaeng semata wayangnya itu denga gemas. Sementara sang adik memamerkan senyum penuhnya, bangga dengan pujuan dari oppanya.

"Oiya, apakah eomma sudah pulang chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Jino memasuki rumah sederhana mereka.

"Belum, katanya eomma harus menyelesaikan membuat pesanan makanan di rumah Shindong ahjussi sampai malam." Jino melangkah menuju meja tempat membuat minum, menuangkan teh pekat ke dalam gelas sedang, kemudian diserahkannya kepada oppanya.

"Gomawo Jino chagi, oiya, oppa punya sesuatu untukmu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tas gendongnya.

"Apa ini oppa?" tanya Jino dengan wajah penasaran.

"Buka saja, Jino pasti suka." Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu memandang dongsaeng cantiknya itu.

Tangan mungil Jino dengan cekatan membuka bungkusan. Matanya berbinar gembira begitu melihat apa yang ia dapatkan dari sana.

"Wah... sepatu baru ... hore... gomawo oppa... Jino senang sekali, karena sudah hampir sebulan ini sepatu Jino sudah rusak, kalau untuk ke sekolah pasti kemasukan tanah dan kerikil." cerita Jino sumringah, mengacung-acungkan sepasang sepatu kets mungil berwarna biru itu ke udara.

"Nah, Jino harus berjanji untuk lebih rajin belajar ne." Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambut lurus Jino, sementara sang empunya mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah oppanya.

"Sana belajar, oppa mau mandi dulu." Kyuhyun kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang luas. Karena kamar itu hanya cukup untuk menampung sebuah tempat tidur single dan sebuah lemari sedang. Selebihnya hampir semua buku kuliah dan barang-barang kepunyaan Kyuhyun tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di kasur sempit itu. Memandang ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk pukul 17.30 sore. Seharian ini ia belum sesaatpun beristirahat. Jadwal kuliah yang padat, dilanjutkan dengan kerja sambilan di apotek membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Dan ini belum selesai, karena setiap malam Kyuhyun juga harus bekerja di tempat pembuatan tofu, meskipun gajinya tidak terlalu besar, tapi dia sangat membutuhkan uang, bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, namun juga untuk eomma dan dongsaeng cantiknya, Jino yang masih membutuhkan biaya untuk sekolah.

Kyuhyun termenung, ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian siang tadi saat ia hendak berangkat kerja sambilan menuju apotek, tepatnya saat ia menolong yeoja yang mau bunuh diri itu. Ia berusaha mengingat, apa penyebab yeoja itu mau bunuh diri.

"Mobil..." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, miris mengingat apa yang yeoja itu begitu inginkan hingga mau berbuat nekat, bahkan bunuh diri. Pelan Kyuhyun mengingat ucapan yeoja itu saat ia berusaha menolongnya turun dari jembatan.

Flashback

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil mendekati Sungmin setelah susah payah memanjat ke sana.

"Agashi, ayo kubantu turun. Lihat keluargamu begitu khawatir..." ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha melunakkan kerasnya hati Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan turun sebelum appa dan eomma ku menyanggupi untuk membelikanku mobil, sekarang juga. Dan kau, jangan coba menolongku. Arraseo!" jawab Sungmin dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang justru terlihat begitu lucu.

"Memangnya berapa usiamu, hingga kau bersikeras mempunyai mobil sendiri. Dan apakah benda itu benar-benar sudah bisa kaufungsikan, karena menurutku, pelajar seusiamu lebih cocok menggunakan angkutan umum daripada mobil pribadi, kesannya terlalu mewah." Kyuhyun masih mencoba menasehati.

"Diam! Memangnya siapa yang meminta pendapat dari namja asing seperti dirimu? Sudah sana, pergi, aku sama sekali tak butuh bantuanmu." usir Sungmin sambil kembali mencari pijakan yang aman untuk dirinya.

"Dasar yeoja keras kepala. Oiya, bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau pergi dari tempat ini ha? Dan bagaimanapun juga aku akan berusaha membawamu turun." tantang Kyuhyun sambil terus mendekati Sungmin.

"Tidak, jangan mendekat ... andwae..." jerit Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba beringsut mundur, namun sepertinya posisinya sudah terjepit dan tidak lagi memungkinkan baginya untuk bergerak.

"Kena kau." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang sudah nyaris lemas. Ia kemudian menggendong Sungmin di pundaknya.

"Andwae, lepaskan aku." Sungmin meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Kyuhyun, susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha meredam rontaan yang Sungmin lakukan. Semuanya terasa agak sulit karena Kyuhyun juga harus berkonsentrasi mencari pijakan untuk turun dari tempat itu.

"Kalau kau bergerak terus, kita akan jatuh bersama. Kau mau kita mati konyol di bawah sana? Dan aku tahu, sebenarnya kau masih takut mati bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mengintimidasi. Mendengar hal itu Sungmin terdiam, sepertinya tebakan Kyuhyun tentang ia yang sebenarnya belum siap untuk mati itu benar adanya.

Setelah bersusah payah selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Sungmin turun, diiringi dengan napas tertahan dari orang-orang yang semenjak awal menyaksikan kejadian itu.

End of flashback.

Kembali Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang pelajar yang mau bunuh diri hanya karena belum dibelikan mobil? Ironi sekali dengan kehidupan sulitnya. Bagaimana ia dan eommanya harus mengais rejeki untuk sekedar makan dan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Betapa tidak bersyukurnya yeoja itu dengan hidupnya, sungguh, jika ia diberikan kesempatan hidup seperti yeoja itu, ia pasti akan memanfaatkan hartanya untuk hal-hal yang lebih berarti dan bermanfaat.

Ia kemudian teringat dengan cek yang diberikan appa dari yeoja itu kepadanya, berapa uang yang bisa dia dapatkan, satu juta won, sepuluh juta won, atau mungkin seratus juta won...

"Baboya Cho Kyu Hyun." umpatnya mengingat jumlah uang yang seharusnya bisa untuk menghidupi keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi begitu saja ia sia-siakan.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Tapi appa tidak pernah mengajariku demikian." gumamnya lagi. Kyuhyun kembali termenung, membayangkan wajah teduh appanya yang sudah damai di sana.

'Andai appa masih di sini.' setetes cairan bening menuruni pipi pucatnya, mengekspresikan kesenduan yang mendalam di lubuk hatinya.

-JOY-

"Dari mana saja kau Lee Sung Min?" tatapan tajam itu menyambut sang nona muda yang baru saja pulang dari acara ngambeknya.

Sungmin hanya memandang appanya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki tangga, menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

"Ais... anak itu semakin lama semakin bandel saja." gerutu Jinki sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di kursi malas yang mejadi tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai.

"Ada apa yeobo, kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu?" sang istri cantik, Keybum menghampiri suaminya sambil membawa dua gelas besar smoothies berbahan susu dan strawberry yang barusaja dibuatnya, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Jinki.

"Gomawo Key ah." ucap Jinki sambil menerima gelasnya. Keduanya terdiam sesaat, menyesap minuman lembut yang meyegarkan itu.

"Aku juga heran yeobo, kenapa semenjak bersekolah di bangku SMA, kelakuan Sungmin mejadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia yang dulu santun dan sederhana, berubah menjadi sosok yang keras kepala, seenaknya dan glamour. Dan aku sangat khawatir dengan tindakan-tindakan ekstrimnya seperti tadi siang." keluh Key sambil memandang suaminya keheranan.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Minnie. Jangan-jangan urusan asmara." tebak sang appa sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau ini yeobo, masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda" Key tersenyum melihat ulah namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Ah, aku punya ide untuk mengembalikan Minnie kita seperti dulu lagi. Tapi kita butuh bantuan namja yang tadi menolong Minnie." Jinki tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya nyaris tenggelam tertelan pipinya yang cukup berisi.

"Kenapa harus dengan bocah itu?" tanya Key penasaran.

"Aku melihat kesungguhan, kebaikan hati, kesederhanaan dan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Jadi, mau kuberitahu rencananya?"

"Ne…ne...beritahu aku yeobo..." pinta Key manja.

"Sini aku bisiki." Jinki mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Key, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Key manggut-manggut sambil menyunggingkan smirk kecil.

T.B.C

* * *

_kya ... ada beberapa KM moments di SM Town Beijing dan SS5 Manila ... wuih... saya senang ... setelah selama hampir sebulan ga ngeliat moment manis itu .. nampaknya dahaga akan hadirnya KM moment sudah sedikit terobati .._

_Gomawo buat readerdeul yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini, apalagi yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan. Terlebih lagi yang sudah menyempatkan memberi review... *bow* :_

**= psssssssst = Kyuna36 = Guest1 = Guest2 = PaboGirl = Adekyumin joyer = cloudswan = Kyumin EvilAegyo = **

**= KyuWie = hongkihanna = dewi. k. tubagus = yelzasonia416 = manchester kyu = Heldamagnae =**

**= bunnyblack. FLK. 136 = dzdubunny = NurLarasati13 = Minhyunni1318 = Mimin97 = merli. san. 7 =**

_(semoga tidak ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)_

_Sekali lagi makasih buat para reviewerdeul ..._

_Yang sudah membaca saya harapkan reviewnya..._

**thanKYU**


	3. Chapter 3

_**warning : gaje, aneh, typhosss (saking banyaknya), GS, alur kecepatan, tata bahasa dan diksi mungkin tak sesuai EYD, detail cerita kurang mendalam dll**_

**_saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, TVXQ, JYJ, SNSD, SM The Ballads, dll  
_**

**_semua cast bukan milik saya, akan tetapi cerita ff ini punya saya_**

**_dilarang copy paste, atau mencuri ide dari ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini_**

**_a kyumin ff_**

* * *

**UNWANTED HERO**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah membuat semangat keluarga Cho kembali bergairah. Meskipun mereka hidup dalam keadaan yang serba kekurangan, namun sedikitpun tak mengurangi pancaran kebahagiaan dari wajah-wajah itu. Sang eomma, Cho Ki Bum yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah hampir berkepala lima nampak sedang asyik memasak di dapur sederhananya. Sesekali sang puteri kecil, Cho Ji No membantunya mengambilkan bumbu-bumbu untuk melengkapi masakannya. Sementara putera sulungnya Cho Kyu Hyun sedang asyik mengetik, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dengan sebuah laptop milik mendiang appanya, yang sudah lumayan ketinggalan jaman. Namun tetap saja, raut wajah seriusnya berhasil mengalahkan kekurangcanggihan teknologi yang ia gunakan.

'Bukankah teknologi itu hanyalah alat penunjang untuk mempermudah tugas manusia? Yang lebih utama adalah kualitas manusia itu sendiri. Kalau manusia itu mampu dan penuh kesungguhan, meskipun hanya dibekali gadget yang ketinggalan jaman, namun hasil yang akan dicapai pasti lebih maksimal dibandingkan manusia yang dibekali gadget canggih namun tidak punya kemampuan dan kemauan'. Itu yang selalu menjadi motivasi Kyuhyun untuk menaikkan rasa percaya diri di kalangan teman-teman kuliahnya yang rata-rata berasal dari keluarga berada. Maklum, Kyuhyun berkuliah di sebuah universitas elit yang susah payah ia tembus dari jalur beasiswa. Dan ia sama sekali tidak minder dengan keadaan keluarganya, sebaliknya dia justru bangga menjadi satu-satunya yang berbeda di kalangan mayoritas kaya itu.

"Omeletnya sudah siap. Mari kita makan. Jangan lupa cuci tangan dan beri salam untuk Appa." ucap Kibum, sang eomma sambil memandangi foto mendiang suaminya, Cho Si Won yang diletakkan di atas meja makan, tepat di kursi makan yang biasanya sang appa tempati sewaktu hidup dulu. Meskipun sudah cukup lama sang suami meninggalkannya, namun perasaan cintanya kepada sang suami tidak berkurang sedikitpun, bahkan mungkin semakin besar. Itulah sebabnya tengah malam, saat kedua buah hatinya telah tertidur, Kibum sering diam-diam menangis sendirian sambil memeluk foto mendiang suaminya. Mengajaknya berbicara dan menceritakan semua beban yang mau tidak mau harus ia tanggung sendirian, terkadang tertawa saat menceritakan kelucuan buah hatinya, atau mengenang masa lalu mereka saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Mungkin terdengar gila, namun begitulah cara Kibum berbakti kepada sang suami, meskipun ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa sang suami sudah tiada.

"Selamat pagi appa..." sapa Kyuhyun dan Jino bersamaan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga itu untuk selalu mengikutsertakan sang appa dalam kegiatan keluarga itu mereka meskipun sang appa telah tiada semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana Kyu, apakah tugas-tugasmu sudah selesai kau kerjakan?" tanya Kibum sambil menyendok omeletnya.

"Sudah eomma. Eomma tahu kan kemampuan putera kebanggaanmu ini. Aku kan peraih IPK tertinggi semester ini, jadi eomma jangan pernah mengkhawatirkan kuliahku." bangga Kyu sambil menyunggingkan smirk kebanggaannya.

"Kau ini, eomma hanya bertanya tentang tugasmu, kau malah menyombongkan kejeniusanmu. Ingat, kejeniusanmu itu turunan dari eomma, jadi jangan pernah menyombongkan dirimu di depan eomma lagi ne!" sahut sang eomma sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eomma, kemarin oppa membelikanku sepatu baru, ini eomma, bagus kan." pamer Jino sambil mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan sepatu kets berwarna biru yang begitu pas membungkus telapak kaki yeoja mungil itu.

"Wah, cantik sekali chagi. Apa kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada oppamu?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum dan memandangi wajah polos puteri cantiknya..

"Tentusaja eomma, kemarin Jino sudah bilang gomawo sama oppa, tapi sekarang Jino mau mengucapkan gomawo lagi ... gomawo oppa." Jino memamerkan senyumnya untuk sang oppa. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa ringan sambil mengangguk menanggapi ucapan adiknya.

UHUK...UHUK...UHUK...

Tiba-tiba sang eomma, Kibum terbatuk-batuk dengan hebat. Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang eomma dengan wajah panik.

"Ambilkan minum Jino ah!" titah Kyuhyun kepada dongsaengnya yang tak kalah panik dengannya.

Jino berlari kecil dan segera mengambilkan segelas air putih, kemudian buru-buru diserahkannya kepada sang eomma.

"Eomma, ayo diminum ne!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah gelas itu berhasil sampai di tangan sang eomma. Namun nampaknya batuk sang eomma justru semakin menjadi. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Jino jadi bertambah panik melihatnya. Kyuhyun terus menepuk pelan tengkuk sang eomma, sementara Jino mengelus lembut punggungnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, batuk sang eomma pun mereda dan akhirnya berhenti. Kyuhyun dan Jino pun menarik napas lega.

"Eomma, sebaiknya hari ini tidak usah bekerja. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kondisi eomma kurang baik. Apalagi batuk itu, sepertinya bukan batuk sembarangan eomma." sang putera sulung pelan-pelan meminumkan air putih itu kepada eommanya.

"Benar eomma, biar Jino saja yang menggantikan eomma bekerja." Jino memandang eommanya dengan wajah sendu.

"Eomma baik-baik saja. Kalian berdua jangan terlalu khawatir. Lagipula, Jino kan harus sekolah, jadi tidak perlu memikirkan bekerja dulu. " ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum simpul, berusaha meredakan ketegangan di raut wajah kedua buah hatinya.

"Ya ampun eomma, apa ini?" kaget Kyuhyun saat mendapati cairan pekat berwarna merah yang semenjak tadi berusaha disembunyikan sang eomma dari penglihatan Kyuhyun dan Jino. Namun mata jeli Kyuhyun berhasil mengenalinya saat tidak sengaja Kibum membuka telapak tangannya untuk menaruh gelas yang ia gunakan untuk minum.

"Eomma, itu kan darah..." Jino nyaris menangis melihat darah yang sekarang ada di telapak tangan Kibum.

"I...ini mungkin tinta saat eomma..."

"Tidak eomma, ini darah. Eomma tidak perlu bohong lagi. Hari ini juga eomma harus ke rumah sakit." putus Kyu.

"Ta...tapi Kyu, eomma tidak punya uang untuk ..."

"Pakai uang yang eomma simpan untuk membelikanku laptop baru! Sejak dulu aku sudah bilang bukan eomma, tidak perlu menyisihkan uang untuk kuliahku, aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaanku sekarang. Makanya, pakai saja uang itu untuk periksa, kuliahku biar aku sendiri yang mengurusnya eomma!"

"T...tapi ... kau kuliah di universitas elit, mana pantas menggunakan laptop butut seperti itu ... eomma takut kau merasa rendah diri ..." Kibum menunduk, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan puteranya yang sangat tajam kepadanya.

"Kesehatan eomma yang nomor satu. Jadi aku mohon, periksakanlah kesehatanmu sekarang juga eomma!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan eommanya.

"Iya eomma, Jino juga tidak ingin eomma sakit ... hiks ... eomma tidak boleh sakit ... hiks..." Jino mulai terisak.

"Arraseo, eomma hari ini akan periksa ke dokter. Kalian puas?" canda sang eomma yang ingin mencairkan suasana tegang itu menjadi ceria seperti semula.

"Aku akan memastikan eomma ke sana." Kyuhyun memandang eommanya tajam.

"Ne... terserah kau saja Kyu." ujar sang eomma malas.

"Mwooo...sudah jam tujuh, Jino berangkat dulu ne!" pamit Jino, meminum habis susunya, mencium pipi eomma dan oppanya secara bergantian.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jino ah!" ucap ibu dan anak itu bersamaan.

"Oiya eomma, aku ke tempat Joongwoon hyung dulu ne, sepertinya ada job kecil untukku pagi ini." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Job apa Kyu, bukannya Joongwoon hanya setingkat di atasmu? Dia juga belum bekeja ne? " tanya sang eomma penasaran.

"Oh, aku buka les privat untuk teman-teman kuliahku eomma. Kebetulan banyak yang berminat, bahkan sunbae yang beberapa tingkat di atasku pun banyak yang mengantri." Kyuhyun menyelempangkan tas di tubuhnya kemudian mencium pipi eommanya singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu eomma, jangan lupa, nanti eomma harus periksa!"

"Ne...ne... eomma belum pikun Kyu. Yasudah sana berangkat. Hati-hati di jalan!" Kyuhyunpun berlalu dari rumahnya yang sederhanya, menyisakan sang eomma yang masih terduduk sendirian di sana yang kemudian beringsut meraih foto sang suami dan memeluknya sambil terisak kecil.

-JOY-

Keluarga Lee nampak sedang menikmati sarapan, namun ternyata ada sedikit yang kurang karena sang puteri bungsu, Lee Sung Min yang nampaknya enggan bergabung dengan appa, eomma dan eonnienya. Bahkan dia mengacuhkan ajakan eomma dan eonnie nya yang mengajaknya bergabung, membuat sang appa semakin prihatin dibuatnya.

"Bocah itu semakin hari semakin hilang sopan santunnya." keluh sang appa, Lee Jin Ki sambil mendecakkan lidahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Entahlah Yeobo, aku juga merasa sangat heran dan cemas kepadanya." tanggap sang eomma.

"Chullie ah, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Minnie. Mungkin dia pernah bercerita mengapa dia menjadi seperti sekarang kepadamu?" tanya sang appa kepada puteri sulungnya.

"Sayangnya tidak pernah appa. Dua tahun ini Minnie sangat tertutup kepadaku. Kami berdua enggan menceritakan masalah satu sama lain." Heechul memandang eomma dan appa nya secara bergantian.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kita harus bekerjasama untuk mengembalikan Minnie seperti dulu. Minnie yang ceria, Minnie yang santun, Minnie yang sederhana, Minnie yang penurut..." sang appa termenung, seperti mengenang puteri kecilnya di masa yang lalu.

" Ne yeobo, semoga rencanamu yang kau ceritakan semalam bisa berhasil. Aku juga ingin Minnie yang dulu yeobo ..."

"Optimis saja, Minnie kita pasti kembali." ucap sang appa dengan penuh keyakinan.

=JOY=

"Belok ke kanan Sunny eonnie." titah Sungmin kepada sopir pribadinya. Seorang yeoja manis yang berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun di atasnya.

"Min, kita mau ke sekolahmu, seharusnya kita berbelok ke arah kiri ne!" protes Sunny yang memang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan Sungmin, sehingga selalu memanggil Sungmin tanpa embel-embel apapun, cukup namanya saja.

"Pokoknya eonnie turuti saja instruksiku, nanti eonnie juga akan tahu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Sunny.

"Ne...ne...tapi nanti eonnie pasti habis dimarahi appa dan eomma mu." protes Sunny sambil mengikuti Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ... jangan mengikuti gayaku eonnie!" marah Sungmin, semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ha...ha...arraseo. Tapi yang jelas, eonnie minta kau tidak mengikutsertakan eonnie kalau kau dimarahi nanti."

=JOY=

"Eonnie boleh menungguku di sini, atau silakan kalau mau jalan-jalan mencari namja tampan." titah Sungmin sambil membuka pintu mobil mewah itu kemudian turun dari sana.

"Ya... kau mengejekku karena belum punya namjachingu...Awas saja, nanti pasti kau akan tercengang melihat namjachinguku." Sunny terlihat kesal dengan ulah Sungmin.

"Oke, kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan namjachingu, silakan langsung kenalkan kepadaku. Oiya, nanti jemput aku jam 10 ne, aku mau masuk kelas setelah istirahat pertama. Sampai jumpa nanti eonnie." seringai Sungmin kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sunny yang masih melotot kesal ke arahnya.

=JOY=

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen Joongwoon hyung." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil memarkirkan sepeda gunungnya di basement, kemudian menguncinya dengan sebuah tiang baja yang ada di sana. Kyuhyun melangkah ringan memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menyusuri bangunan tinggi itu, menuju unit apartemen Joongwoon yang ada di lantai 15. Hingga tepat saat penunjuk di lift menunjukkan angka 1, liftpun berhenti. Kemudian masuklah seorang yeoja manis yang masih mengenakan seragam setelan khas SMA dengan rambut tergerai dan tas selempang di sana. Namun karena Kyuhyun sedang asyik membaca kamus, terlebih ia mengenakan topi yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya, maka iapun tidak menyadari hal itu.

Sungmin, yeoja itu mengetuk-ngetuk dinding lift, menyalurkan ketidaksabaran dan kebosanan yang harus melingkupinya selama di ruangan sempit itu. Beberapa kali bahkan ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai lift.

"Tolong jangan berisik." Kyuhyun memperingatkan yeoja itu tanpa melihat ke arah sang yeoja.

Sungmin hanya melihat sekilas namja itu, karena ia seperti mengenali suara bass merdu milik sang namja.

"Bukan uruanmu." Sungmin acuh kemudian kembali mengetuk-ngetuk dan menghentak-hentak seenak hatinya.

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya juga masih ingat dengan suara Sungmin kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, memandang yeoja manis berseragam SMA yang masih setia memunggunginya.

"Kasar sekali." Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah menuju ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Kau..." kaget Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Yeoja kecil keras kepala!"

"Namja kurang kerjaan sok pahlawan!"

"Aish... sial sekali, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu." ucap Sungmin, menekuk jidatnya sambil memandang Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ya, aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku sunbae, dasar yeoja tidak sopan. Lagipula, anak SMA masih berkeliaran pada jam segini, kau sedang membolos ne?" tanya Kyuhyun, setengah menginterogasi.

"It's not your bussiness." ucap Sungmin sambil berlari keluar lift, karena saat itu, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di lantai 15.

"Aigo ... bagaimana mungkin ada bocah seperti itu. Kasihan orang tuanya. Beruntung Jino tidak nakal sepertinya." Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya, prihatin melihat sikap Sungmin yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

=JOY=

"Wookie eonnie..." panggil Sungmin sambil memencet bel intercom di depan unit apartemen nomor 145 milik yeoja yang ia panggil Wookie eonnie itu dengan kasar.

Sementara Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai, namun matanya masih memancarkan rasa kesal. Terlebih saat melihat sumber kekesalannya sekarang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, karena ia sekarang sudah berdiri di depan unit apartemen nomor 146, milik Joongwoon tentu saja.

"Namja kurang kerjaan sok pahlawan, kau menguntitiku ya?" Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang memencet tombol intercom milik Joongwoon, mengacuhkan Sungmin yang nampak begitu dongkol kepadanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo Joongwoon hyung, aku sudah datang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah intercom itu.

"Aish..." kesal Sungmin sambil memelototi Kyuhyun.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu apartemen Joongwoon terbuka, kemudian nampaklah seorang namja tampan bermata sipit dari ruangan itu.

"Kau Kyu, ayo masuk. Oiya, siapa itu Kyu? Yeojachingumu? Kau menyuruhnya membolos untuk menemanimu kemari?" tebak Joongwoon asal kemudian memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Ahni ya ..." ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan, lalu keduanya berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya saling membuang muka.

"Aku tidak mengenal yeoja itu hyung. Apa bisa kita masuk sekarang? Nanti aku ada kuliah jam 11, kalau tidak segera dimulai aku takut nanti belajarnya tidak konsentrasi." Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Joongwoon yang masih setia memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Joongwoon mengangguk, lalu perlahan hendak menutup pintunya. Tapi urung karena seseorang menahannya menutup pintu. Dan orang itu adalah Sungmin.

"Mianhe, apakah anda tahu, di mana Ryeowook eonnie sekarang? Itu, yang tinggal di unit 145..." tanya Sungmin malu bercampur risih, tak lain karena namja itu adalah sahabat namja yang baginya sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh, Wookie sedang keluar untuk melaundry pakaian. Mungkin sebentar lagi kembali." jawab Joongwoon sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Ehm... kalau kau mau, kau bisa menunggu di dalam." tawar Joongwoon sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran Joongwoon..

"Hyung, untuk apa kau ajak yeoja itu masuk, pasti hanya akan mengganggu saja." sungut Kyuhyun , menunggu keputusan Sungmin dengan wajah kesal.

"Dia kan teman Wookie, Kyu, berarti temanku juga." Joongwoon menepuk pundak namja itu, berusaha menyampaikan nasihat kepada Kyuhyun untuk mau menerima putusannya.

"Terserah hyung saja." Kyuhyun pun melenggang masuk dan mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu luas.

'Kena kau namja sok keren.' Bathin Sungmin. Sesaat Sungmin menyeringai sambil melihat wajah tertekuk Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah sunbae, aku mau menunggu di dalam. Gomawo." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, kemudian berjalan memasuki apartemen Joongwoon dan mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu, tepat di seberang sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki.

T.B.C

* * *

_Gomawo buat readerdeul yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini, apalagi yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan. Terlebih lagi yang sudah menyempatkan memberi review... *bow* :_

KyuMin EvilAegyo : sepertinya ga kok chingu, saya ini ga terlalu suka konflik maupun orang ketiga, tapi tunggu aja ya, siapa tahu saya berubah pikiran ...huahahah *ketawa evil* ... kkk

Guest : dah lanjut chingu ...

SiwonAhjussi407 : silakan chingu ... saya sambut dengan senang hati lo... gomawo ... saya juga suka Kyu yang seperti itu *ikutan peluk Kyu*

dewi. k. tubagus : iya chingu ... sekali-kali ga apa-apa kan, bahkan di chap 3 ini malahan Ming yang suka nge smirk...kkkk...evilming ^^... ni updatenya chingu ...

Yoldaspa : belum ketahuan di chap ini chingu ... mianhe ... ni next chap nya...

PaboGirl : sekali-kali Kyu nya ga jadi orang kaya ya chingu ...he...he... iya moga aja ide Jinki appa jitu ...

KyuWie : mianhe kalo chingu kecewa. terus terang aja, saya emang pengen bikin ff di mana keadaan Kyu beda dari biasanya yang perannya jadi orang kaya, sombong, arogan, nakal, dsb. Sekali-kali pengen Kyu jadi namja sederhana, sabar, dewasa, dan penyayang. Mungkin terkesan seperti dipaksakan, tapi terkadang saya emang benar-benar melihat sisi itu ada pada diri Kyu ... jadi menurut saya, ga apa2 mungkin mencoba bikin ff dengan karakter Kyu yang demikian. Yang jelas satu ciri khas Kyu yang pasti ada di setiap ff saya, yaitu jenius dan cerdas ...^^ gomawo chingu untuk masukannya ...

Minhyunni1318 : itu chingu ... pas bagian ending Kyumin pegangan tangan, udah gitu Mingppa bisik-bisik ke Kyu ... kya... so sweet... kayaknya masih ada yang lain... tapi saya lupa -_-'' mianhe, ntar coba saya search lagi ...

Cho Hyun Ah Sparkin 137 : iya ni chingu ... gomawo ... semoga habis baca chap3 tambah penasaran ...wkwkwk... ini lanjutannya chingu ...

prfvckgyu : ortu nya Ming itu Onkey couple chingu ... Chullie jadi eonnienya Ming

NurLarasati13 : masih rahasia Laras ... wkwkwk ... eon juga seneng ne ... ya... meskipun ga sesexy kalo jadi badboy, tapi tetep aja keren *menurut eonnie lho*

Heldamagnae : masih rahasia chingu ... tunggu aja ne ...

dzdubunny : he...he...he... ne...ne...masih rahasia chingu ...ni next chapnya chingu ...

hongkihanna : wkwkwkkwkwkwkk ... chingu ada-ada saja ...ya... kita tunggu aja maunya otak saya #plakkk# kkk... ni sudah dilanjut ...

_(semoga tidak ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)_

_Sekali lagi makasih buat para reviewerdeul ..._

_Yang sudah membaca saya harapkan reviewnya..._

**thanKYU**


End file.
